Chibi-Chan
by SpadesRaven
Summary: "Oi,oi,oi! What are you doing to my Chibi-Chan?" Sakura is older than Ryoma by one year. She comes from America to Japan and enters Seigaku Junior High School. They think that Sakura is male, as she joins the boys tennis team, she meets other tennis players from different schools. What will be her goal? Parings not decided yet.


**Hello, there! This is going to be my second crossover of Naruto x Prince of Tennis!**

 **Pairings: None yet**

 **WARNING: Grammer, English, ect...**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **AN: This will take place before the Tezuya comes in.**

Humming to herself, Sakura skipped happily to Seigaku's Tennis Court, where they held their games and practice.

"Damn you and your arrogance! There is no room for freshmen on the court!"

Sakura snapped out of her happy trance, and look to where the shouting came from. She saw a short kid with a cap, who was obviously a freshman, and a junior year guy with a green band on his head. The junior guy had grabbed the freshman by his collar.

"Oi, oi, oi!" Sakura called to the junior guy as she walked over to them, grabbing everyone's attention. "What are you doing to my Chibi-Chan?"

She had her right hand on her hip. "C-chibi-Chan?!" All of the tennis members exclaimed, well excepted for Fuji, Tezuka and the Coach who are not there. Yet.

"What are you guys arguing on the court?" Asked a guy with glasses (not Inui^^. The other one^^). The members were surprised when they saw him. "Captain! Cheers!" And bowed to show respect.

"Oh, if it isn't Mitsu-Chan!" Sakura greeted the captain. He gave a sigh. "Penalty for causing a disturbance. Run 10 laps around the court both of you! The rest, continue practice!" Tezuka said to Ryoma and the others. "Hai!"

"W-wait! I-it was him-" started Arai, but was cut off by the Captain adding another 10 laps. "20!"

Arai sulked in defeat, while Ryoma just went ahead.

Sakura watched as the two run. "You could have gave Chibi-Chan 10 and that other dude 50."

Tezuka sighed. Fuji walked up to them with his racket. "Hello, Cherry-Kun. How was America?"

She brightens as Fuji mention the name America. "It was awesome! And cool! And, and, yeah!" She could act like a child who got excited over some candy or something.

Fuji chuckled. "So, why are you dressed up like a boy?"

"So, I can spy on the males in the changing room." she wiggled her eyebrows as she said that.

"Oh?"

Tezuka sighed and exit the court with Oishi. He didn't want to know where the conversation was heading, unlike last time. He shudder as he remembered.

"Help me warm up?" asked Sakura. "Sure." answered Fuji.

By the time Fuji and Sakura were done warming up, Ryoma was finished with Arai behind him glaring at both of them. Sakura ignored him and thanked Fuji for helping with warm up. She went over to Ryoma.

He pulled down his cap when she approached him. "What do you want?"

Sakura smirked and pulled him into a hug. "Awww! Can't Onee-Kun help you with your warm up?"

Echizen relaxed in her touch. "I'll take that as a yes." and she giggled.

"Oi, Echizen! How are you going to warm up without your racket?" Arai said.

Sakura smirked and turned to him. "What do you mean? My tennis bag is right here with my racket."

Everyone gave her a confused look and Fuji chuckled. "Fujiko-Chan? What does he mean?" asked Eiji.

"Saa~ Just watch."

"I wasn't talking to you, you idiot!" Arai shouted at Sakura. Sakura had a creepy smile on her face, the one that can be compare to Fuji's. Finally Ryoma had enough. "Oi, don't talk to her like that. You're the one that is an idiot."

Arai growled missing the part where he called Sakura a 'her'. "How about a match!. If I win, you have to never step on this court again!"

"Ja, then if I win, you have to apologize to her." Ryoma said as he pointed to Sakura. She waved. "HUHHHH!" filled the whole court. They were surprised that 'he' was actually a 'her'.

"Chibi-Chan, need my racket?"

"Nah, i'll use the old one right here." Ryoma said as he picked it up from the ground.

"Alright, I'll be the umpire." Sakura said as she got in the umpire chair. Ryoma and Arai got into their position. "One set match, Arai-San to serve."

"Heh! Get ready brat! I'm going to defeat you right here and right now!" Arai shouted at Ryoma while serving. Ryoma hit it, but the ball hit the net. " Fifteen love!"

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on? You're the one with a big mouth! Now your going to suffer till the end!" Arai serves. Ryoma again hits it, but it hit straight to the fence. " Thirty love!"

"It's no good at all. You can't hit the ball like that with that racket." stated Inui as he watch the match.

"Your right." agreed Eiji.

Ryoma observed the racket. He softly hits the racket strings, and it made a odd sound. "Hmm...I see now." He turns back to his opponent and gets ready for his serve.

"You have no chance in hell!" and Arai serves. Ryoma immediately ran up and spread his legs apart, and swing his body. The ball flew and landed right next to Arai's right foot and to the fence. Arai foze in shock. "Thirty to Fifteen!"

"Echizen hit it!"

"Ryoma-Sama!"

"Oh? He put spin in it by rotating his body."

"He's good."

"No way!"

"With that piece of junk?"

Ryoma looked surprised. "That was slow."

Arai started to tremble. "Shut up!" Arai served again, again, again, and again, but every time he serve, the ball comes back. Arai fell down to his knees.

"That freshman is awesome!"

"Awesome Ryoma-Kun!"

"Fshhhh.."

"Kaido? Where are you going?" asked Inui.

"Washroom break." and went ahead.

"Alright, warm up done." Ryoma said as he switch to his left hand. Arai took a couple of steps back.

 **To Tezuka..**

"Make everyone run laps." Tezuka said as he got up.

"Even the regulars?" asked Oishi.

"Everyone!"

"Oh wait! What about the female junior?"

Tezuka paused haft way through the door. "Yes, she even took part in it." and closed the door behind him as he went out the door. Oishi sighed. "Then I'll be going Ryuzaki-Sensei."

"Yeah, and also tell Sakura-Kun to tell him I said 'What are you up to." Oishi looked confused. "O-okay." and he went off.

 **Tennis court...**

Oishi clapped his hand to get everyone's attention. "Everyone run around the court 20 times! That includes you too Sakura-San."

She groan. "After you finish running, you may take your leave!"

"Hai!" and they all started their laps.

 **To Sakuno and Tomo...**

Sakuno and Tomo watched Ryoma as he finished his laps. They saw a girl who was a little taller than him walked up to his and took off his cap to ruffle his hair.

"That girl is all over Ryoma-Sama! I won't allow it!" Tomo said angrily as she stomped to them.

"T-tomo-Chan! Wait!" Sakuno called after her. As much as she want the girl to get off of Ryoma-Kun, she can't do it with violence.

"HEY, YOU THERE!" Tomo shouted at the girl. She turned around and tilt her head in confusion.

"Do you need something?" "I'm going to go change." Ryoma said to Sakura. "Alright, I'll be right here when you finish." Ryoma nod.

Sakura watch his retreating figure and remembered that a girl was talking to her. When she turned back around, the girl was shaking. "Uhh? Are you lost or something?" Sakura asked her.

"NO! I AM NOT LOST!"

"T-tomo-Chan! Calm down!" Sakuno said to Tomo as she tried to calm her down. When she finally done, she said to Sakura, " I don't know who you are, and I don't care who you are, and I don't want to know who you are, but you are not getting away from getting all over Ryoma-Sama!"

Sakura snorted. "What's so funny!" demanded Tomo.

"R-Ryoma- S-sama! I can't believe Chibi-Chan has fangirls already!" and she busted out laughing.

Ryoma then came out. He looked at Sakura weirdly. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Ryoma-Sama! I can't believe you let her get all over you!" Tomo exclaimed. Ryoma was dumb folded.

"Huh?" was his response.

Sakura took this opportunity to grab Ryoma's hand drag him home. "W-wait! What are you doing!" exclaimed Tomo.

She turned to Tomo and Sakuno with a stern face. "Home. Where else?" before going she turned back around. "Oh, and it would be the best if you can lower your volume because it is making my ears bleed, and Miss. Sakuno," "H-hai!" "If your planing to become a tennis player, stop being so girly. You can be girly, but not too girly. Oh, and speak up. No one can hear you."

Tomo growled and watched the retreating figure of Ryoma and Sakura, while Sakuno looked down.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Reviews would be helpful!**


End file.
